There is known an internal combustion engine controller which is capable of expanding the amplitude of pulsation of exhaust manifold pressure by closing an EGR valve provided to an EGR passage to reduce a volume of space connecting to the exhaust manifold, and thereby, capable of decreasing the exhaust manifold pressure during an overlap period when an intake valve opening period and an exhaust valve closing period overlap with each other for each cylinder (see the Patent Literature 1). Additionally, the Patent Literature 2 is also a background art document relating to the present invention.